On The Chase
by Justin-OLTL
Summary: *During season 7* When D.J. turns up missing, an unlikely person leads the charge to find her, Kimmy! Kimmy sneaks around with Steve and Stephanie to find her. Meanwhile, DJ may have fallen in love with her kidnapper, will she start a new romance?
1. School Work

**ON THE CHASE**

"School-Work"

Jesse walks in and says hi to Rebecca and DJ as he walks into the kitchen, still brushing his hair.

"Have Mercy!" Jesse says as he hugs and kisses Rebecca.

"Hi honey!" Rebecca says to Jesse.

"Oh Mylanta!" DJ says "It's already four o'clock, I was supposed to meet Kimmy at the library!"

DJ runs into the living room, grabs her backpack and says bye to Stephanie, who is watching Naruto on TV.

"Bye steff!" DJ says to Stephanie

"Bye dige!" Stephanie says to DJ.

**[10 minutes later**

DJ runs into the library, and finds Kimmy standing at a computer with her arms on her hips.

"Where were you?" Kimmy asked DJ, "look, I even saved us two computers, I even had to fight off a 6-yr-old, but I have him a dollar, and he left."

"Time caught up to me" DJ said, "sorry Kimmy"

"Have you ever heard of the thing called: a watch!" Kimmy asks DJ.

"Well, of course I forgive you" sighed Kimmy, "ok, let's get to work"

**[Two hours later**

Both DJ and Kimmy are still at the computers.

"Kimmy, for the past hour, you've been chatting on while I've been here trying to find any good information on Richard Nixon." Said DJ

"Well, there you go!" said Kimmy, "I'll just wait and do this research paper another time, good idea DJ, are you coming with me?"

"No, I better stay, I'm gonna type this thing up and get it finished." Said DJ.

"Okay, suit yourself!" says Kimmy

"Ok, bye Kimmy" DJ says to Kimmy.

Kimmy walks out the door, and heads home, DJ is continuing to work on her research paper.


	2. Late One Night

**ON THE CHASE**

"Late One Night"

It's now 9:37 p.m., DJ packs everything up and she heads out the door. While walking two blocks away from the house, this orange car pulls up beside her, a black figure, with the voice of a guy, runs to DJ and pulls her into the backseat of the car.

"What, who, why are you doing this?" DJ asked.

"Just stay in the car, I promise, I won't hurt you!" the figure said.

"Alright" DJ says as she crawls in.

The figure hops back into the drivers seat, and he drives off.

**[While in the orange car**

"Ok, what's wrong with you!" DJ asks the figure.

"First of all, my name is Ryan," says the figure.

"What do you want?" DJ asks the figure.

"I promise, I swear, I am not going to hurt you!" Ryan says to DJ, "I'm just trying to be popular, and by holding you captive per-say, I'll be known everywhere, I'll feed you, you can talk on the phone, sleep in your own bed, and do whatever you want!"

"Alright!" says DJ, "When will you let me go?"

"Anywhere in the next three to five days." Says Ryan

"Ok" says DJ

"Wanna stop by sonic?" Ryan asks DJ.

"Sure" says DJ happily.

"Good" says Ryan

DJ and Ryan stop by sonic and they eat.

"What about the gun?" DJ asks Ryan.

"It's fake," says Ryan, "It's just plastic."

"Good" says DJ, "These fries are hot!"

"I love the chicken!" says Ryan

"Ok, ready to go!" Ryan says to DJ.

Ryan and DJ drive off to Ryan's house.

**[At Ryan's House**

"Ok, DJ, this is your room for the stay" Ryan says to DJ.

"Wow, a phone, a computer with internet access and e-mail and my own bathroom!" DJ says excitedly.

"Ok, just go along with this for a few days, and you'll be alright!" says Ryan

"Ok" DJ says after taking two breaths.


	3. The Alliance

**ON THE CHASE**

"The Alliance"

It's 6:30 a.m., Stephanie has already awaken to find that DJ isn't home, but then, someone knocks on the back door, Stephanie goes and opens it. It's the Crime Catchers: Miss Carruthers and Kimmy.

"Hi Stephanie, where's Joey?" Miss Carruthers asks.

"Upstairs in his room, asleep in bed" says Stephanie.

"Be right back" Miss Carruthers says as she runs upstairs.

"Gee, what's wrong Steph, did you just wake up?" asks Kimmy.

"Duh" Stephanie says

"Ok, you didn't joke about me back, what's wrong?" Kimmy asks Stephanie.

"DJ isn't here, I don't think she ever came home last night." Stephanie sighs.

"That's why I'm here peanut brain!" said Kimmy, "After leaving DJ at the library last night, I felt guilty, so I went back at ten, but while a couple of blocks away from the library, I found DJ's blue sweater on the ground, that's when I knew something was wrong."

"But why is Miss Carruthers here?" asks Stephanie.

"So she can see Joey", says Kimmy happily.

Now Joey is running down the stairs, with Miss Carruthers in close pursuit.

"Get away from me!" Joey says to Miss Carruthers.

"Joey, you look fine in those fluffy white Pajama's!" Miss Carruthers says and smiles.

"Well, I'm getting my pajamas out of here!" Joey says as he runs out the back door, with Miss Carruthers behind him.

"Kimmy, you don't get it, DJ is missing!" Stephanie shouts at Kimmy.

"I care" says Kimmy "DJ was/ I mean she is my best friend."

"I care enough that I'm going to track her down myself!" said Kimmy

"How will you do that by yourself, and what do you have to go on?" Kimmy says.

"Let's see, I have a scanner, a radar detector and a map of the general crime scene area," says Kimmy

Now Steve comes in.

"Hey, I'm worried, DJ hasn't said anything to me in the last 16 hours" Steve says.

"That's because we don't know where she is," sighed Stephanie.

"Oh my gosh, does your parents know?" Steve asks Stephanie.

"No, we can't tell them, they'll go bananas!" says Stephanie.

"Hey…I love bananas, wait, there is one right there!" Kimmy said as she claps and rubs her hands together as she goes and grabs the banana.

"I'm going to find DJ all by myself" Kimmy says with her mouth full.

"No, heck, I'm going with you, she's my girlfriend!" Steve says to Kimmy.

"I'm her sister, I'm going to go, but just because she's my sister, and not that I really like you or anything clown-face!" Stephanie says to Kimmy.

"So Kimmy, you wanna call a truce?" Stephanie asks Kimmy.

"For now yeah, but once this is over, can we please keep making fun of each other, cause I already miss that" Kimmy said.

"So with us three and our crime catcher unit, we should be able to locate DJ quickly" says Kimmy happily, "We'll start our search in a hour, but people, please go shower and let me finish eating this banana in peace. Thank You."

"Stephanie heads upstairs, Steve runs out the door and Kimmy sits down at the kitchen table and grabs another banana.


	4. Missing You At All

**On The Chase**

"Missing You At All"

Becky is with Nicky and Alex in the kitchen when Danny runs in with the dust-buster.

"By any chance at all, have any of you seen DJ today?" Danny asks.

"No, I haven't" Becky says.

"I don't know!" Nicky and Alex both squeal together.

"I noticed that DJ wasn't here, when her job of rotating the sofa cushions hadn't been done." Says Danny, "By the way, I haven't seen Stephanie this afternoon and no sign of Steve or Kimmy either, I LOVE IT"

"Well, Stephanie told me that she and Steve would somehow spend the day with Kimmy," Becky tells Danny.

"Why with Kimmy, and not me!" Danny says to himself sarcastically as he walks out.

**(Meanwhile, over at Kimmy's house)**

Kimmy, Stephanie and Steve are in Kimmy's back yard.

"Well, my tickly pink sundial says that it is high noon!" says Kimmy.

"It's a pink flamingo plastic standing yard piece!" said Kimmy, "But when it got struck by lightning 4 months ago, it somehow turned yellow?"

"Well, that explains the flamingo, but not you!" Stephanie says sarcastically.

"Ha ha" Kimmy said.

"Okay, I've taken the minivan from my grandfather" Kimmy said

"See…that white van over there is our spy vehicle, all of the crime catcher stuff is inside!" says Kimmy.

"But…we need to get cash and food!" says Steve, "Let me run go get 3 bags of chips."

**(9 minutes later)**

Steve returns with a bag of BBQ chips, Ranch chips and Original chips.

"I only ate a couple of BBQ chips," says Steve.

"Anyway, in the next 3 hours, we will scower the city to find DJ," said Kimmy.

"What if she's dead?" Steve says curiously.

"Oh, don't worry, I feel that DJ isn't in any danger, she just got kidnapped, that's all!" Kimmy says.

"Ok, get in!" Kimmy says as she points to the van. "Make sure that you wear your seatbelts, I don't want a ticket!"

"Huh ha, you can count on that!" Stephanie says sarcastically.

"I'll sit in the back seat," Steve says as he climbs into the back seat.

"Hang On!" Kimmy shouts as she puts the van into drive and burns rubber as she drives off.


	5. Distrust and Dangerous Liaisons

**On The Chase**

"Distrust and Dangerous Liaisons"

After driving around for hours Kimmy, Stephanie and Steve have stopped at a gas station. Steve is outside pumping gas; Stephanie and Kimmy are inside the store talking and grabbing snacks.

"We need to tell our parents that we will not be home tonight." Stephanie tells Kimmy.

"Got it!" Kimmy says as she puts her hands together, "I make a good impersonation of my father!"

Kimmy picks up a pay phone and dials the number.

**(The Tanners' phone rings)**

Joey is there, in the living room, he is all dressed up, and is in hurry-up mode, preparing for his comedy routine in the Smash Club, he swiftly picks up the phone and answers.

"Hi!" Joey says, "Whoever it is, I'm in a hurry, so make it quick!"

"This is Mr. Gibbler!" Kimmy says in a very low voice.

"What's up?" Joey asks.

"Is it okay for Stephanie to stay here tonight?" Kimmy asks.

"Sure…okay…whatever, I have to go!" Joey says as he hangs up the phone and runs out the door.

"Yes, he bought it!" Kimmy tells Stephanie.

"Okay, we need some Pepsi, BBQ Fritos and Ranch Potato Chips." Kimmy says as Stephanie grabs the food.

Steve rushes through the front door.

"Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy, your scanner is going off!" Steve says.

"Stephanie, stay here, I gotta find out what this is!" Kimmy shouts as she runs to her van.

Kimmy sticks her head in the window to listen to the scanner.

(scanner;) Someone has hijacked an ice cream truck, they're heading west on main street, there are about five police cars chasing it…it is leaking melted vanilla ice cream…

Kimmy then turns off the scanner.

"Damn, false alarm" Kimmy heads inside to tell Stephanie and Kimmy. 

"Ooo-pinwheels!" Steve says happily, as he grabs a box.

"Okay, get in the car, I'm still driving, we'll find DJ, it'll just be a matter of time." Said Kimmy as everyone gets in.

Steve and Stephanie have already fallen asleep in the back of the van.

"Drinkers!" Kimmy says to herself as she starts the van and pulls off.

**(Meanwhile, back at the Tanner household)**

Joey returns from the Smash Club, he opens the front door, and turns on the lights to find Jesse and Rebecca making out on the sofa.

"So, that's why no one showed up tonight!" Joey says.

"Joey, we're sorry." Rebecca says.

"Yeah pal…" Jesse starts to say.

"Never mind" Joey breaks in, "I'll just head upstairs."

Joey goes upstairs, Jesse and Rebecca flop back onto the couch and onto each other again.


	6. The Other Side

ON THE CHASE

**ON THE CHASE**

"The Other Side"

While Kimmy, Stephanie and Steve search the city high and low, DJ is still with Ryan enjoying a fine dinner that includes scallops, grilled chicken, whipped-creamed topped peaches and chocolate cake while overlooking the bay from atop Ryan's balcony. They are enjoying the sight of the elegant moonlight shining down over the bay.

"Wow, where did you learn how to cook?" DJ asks Ryan.

"Culinary Arts School!" Ryan says giddily.

"So, you've completed two schools, very impressive!" DJ says and smiles.

"No, I dropped out of high school in 10th grade or two years ago, which ever comes first." Ryan says.

"Oh, I'm sorry" DJ says.

"Don't be" Ryan says to DJ as they hug.

"You know, you are so sweet to be my abductor." DJ says.

"Yeah, I get that." Ryan says smartly.

"I wonder if anyone is looking for me?" DJ curiously says to Ryan.

"I hope so!" Ryan says.

"Oh my gosh, I just realized what funny thing could possibly happen, Kimmy could be out with Steve and they couple be searching the city high and low for me." DJ says.

"That would be miserable…well, for that Kimmy anyway!" Ryan says jokingly.

"I know!" DJ says laughing.

"This is a weird kidnapping I know, your happy, I'm happy, this is ridiculous!" Ryan says sarcastically.

DJ is now really starting to think, and she is starting to feel uncomfortable, every other second, DJ would start thinking about Ryan, then Steve, then Ryan again, then Steve again, again and again.

DJ faints, but before she crashes to the floor, Ryan catches her.

**(4 minutes later)**

Ryan has laid DJ on his couch, he has gotten a cold rag, and he is wiping DJ's head with a washcloth. DJ starts waking up.

"What…what…what happened?" DJ says slowly.

"I…I think you fainted?" Ryan softly says.

"Hey, I have a vanilla cake baking, let me go check on it." Ryan says.

"Ok" DJ says.

Ryan gets up off the floor, and heads to the kitchen; DJ climbs out of the sofa, goes back out to the balcony, the sky starts letting out raindrops.

"Gosh, why me? DJ says silently to herself.

"Ryan or Steve?" DJ wonders as she looks over the city.


	7. Time Passes By

**ON THE CHASE**

"Time Passes By"

Right now, Ryan is in his kitchen, finishing up with the dishes. DJ walks in, she's somewhat worried and still really confused.

"Ryan…may I please call my best friend Kimmy?" DJ asks, "I promise that I won't tell her where I am, I like being with you, I want to be with you, I won't do anything to ruin that now."

DJ collects her hand into Ryan's hand, Ryan then gently pulls DJ to him and they share a somewhat intimate but innocent hug

"Okay honey, you go do that, I'll be waiting right here." Ryan says as he let's go of DJ.

DJ strolls into Ryan's upstairs party hall and uses a telephone that looks like a Hershey bar.

* * *

Kimmy and Stephanie are just sitting around in the living room when the phone rings…when the phone rings, Stephanie jumps up first, but she trips over Kimmy's left foot, leaving Kimmy at the phone first.

"Darn Kimmy, you have huge feet." Stephanie says as she picks herself up off the floor.

"I know! They come in handy!" Kimmy smiles as she puts her left foot up onto the coffee table and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Kimmy grins

"Oh my gosh, it's you Kimmy, you're the one I wanted to talk to." DJ says boldly. "Kimmy, you're the only one I wanted to talk to."

"That's right, you better start talking" Kimmy demands, "Or I'll beat your trail when I find you!…I mean, your tail…I can't believe I said 'trail', I can't believe that I would say trail…"

"Kimmy…Kimmy…listen to me, I'm okay…I'm okay…I'm with this guy!" DJ says.

"Whose this slut?… Is he cute or ugly?… Did he hurt you?… Is he going to hurt you?… Did he rape you?" Kimmy quickly questions.

"DJ…DJ…you still there?" Kimmy wonders, "Oh my god… your in love with this guy! Ew! I have got to tell Steve… STEVE!" Kimmy shouts out for Steve, but he didn't hear her call.

"KIMMY…NO…don't, I can't tell you where I am, okay?" DJ sighs, "But you can come find me if you want." DJ says.

"Oh, I'll find you alright…you can bet Jesse's hair gel on it, I will find you!" Kimmy says determinedly.

"Fine…okay…I've got to go, talk to you later!" DJ quickly hangs up the phone.

Kimmy hangs up her phone, and turns around to find Stephanie, standing there with her arms folded, ready for some info.

"That was DJ, wasn't it?" Stephanie asks.

"Yup it was-she says she couldn't give me any info-but she dared me to find her." Kimmy says to Stephanie.

"Like that's good news!" Stephanie throws her arms in the air and starts her trek upstairs.

Steve finally walks in from the kitchen.

"Did you call me? Was that DJ?" Steve wonders.

"Nope, just a long, wrong number type of call." Kimmy says.

"Oh okay, I'm going home, when you're ready to restart the search in the morning, give me a call." Steve says casually.

Kimmy can't help but frown at Steve as he packs up some of his things, and throws on his jacket. Kimmy is perplexed at the thought that DJ may be with another guy and not Steve, Kimmy has always thought that DJ and Steve would be together. She almost planned their wedding once. And now she knows that DJ is possibly in love with a guy that kidnapped her. Kimmy can barely hold back her tears as Steve heads out the door. Kimmy locks the door behind Steve, and she quickly flops out on the sofa and goes to sleep.


	8. Question Of The Day

**ON THE CHASE**

"Question Of The Day"

Kimmy has finally awakened from the couch in the Tanner household. Kimmy then decides that she would take a shower. As she starts strolling up the stairs, Danny walks in-he seems a bit confused and worried.

"Kimmy, you could at least fold the blanket and lay it on the back of the couch!" Danny says as he folds the blanket.

"Oh…okay." Kimmy says light-headedly as she tries to sneak back upstairs, but of course, Danny called her out,

"Hold on…where's DJ? I haven't seen her in the past couple of days." Danny stares straight into Kimmy's eyes.

"Umm, I need to get a shower!" Kimmy grins, while she tries to sneak away from Danny again, but this time, Danny grabs her shoulder.

"What's going on? What did you do?" Danny questions.

"Okay, you got me!" Kimmy throws her hands in the air and turns to Danny, with a somewhat subdued look on her face, "DJ went on a field trip…a field trip that is going to last a week."

"Where did they go?…and a better question, why didn't you go with her? I would've bet that you two would've gone together?" Danny asks.

"Well…we had a bad fight…a really, really bad fight!" Kimmy sighs.

"That's too bad…NOT!" Danny laughs, "So, where is she?"

"I don't know…we haven't talked at all lately, but like I said, I know she is on that field trip…so don't worry!" Kimmy smiles, "Now please, I need to get a shower."

"Yeah, I suggest you take a shower, you smell five times worse than your feet alone!" Danny jokes.

"Hint taken!" Kimmy smiles as she starts back upstairs.

"Okay, I'll go and find Steve, maybe he knows where exactly DJ is?" Danny says as he grabs his car keys and goes out the front door.

When Kimmy finally gets in the bathroom, she can't help to think about DJ, and the lie that she had just told to cover her. Then Kimmy glares into the mirror at herself, giving her signature grin.

"I honestly can't believe Danny bought that!" Kimmy laughs to herself.

Kimmy's life continues to get interruptions as now Joey is at the bathroom door.

"Kimmy? Is that you in there?" Joey asks.

"Yeah!" Kimmy says arrogantly.

"Where's DJ?" Joey asks, "I just wanted to know if DJ wanted to come with us to my hockey game today?"

"Sorry, DJ is at Steve's, and she'll be there all day, they had to do a History project." Kimmy says.

"Well okay, tell Danny that Jesse, Becky, Michelle, Niki, Alex and I are going to my hockey game and that we won't be back home until probably around 5." Joey says.

"Okay, I'll tell him, enjoy the game, bye!" Kimmy says, "Whoa…guys…wait a minute!"

"What now!" Joey asks, "Do you need soap?"

"Hell no…what about Stephanie? Is she going to the game?" Kimmy asks.

"I checked her room…she's still sleeping, and I'm smart enough to know that you don't ever wake anyone up!" Joey says.

"It's 10:30!" Kimmy shouts.

"Sounds like you're in a good mood!" Joey jokes, "Okay, we need to go now!"

Joey heads back downstairs to get with everyone else to head out to the game.

**(25 minutes later)**

Kimmy has finally gotten out of the shower, she still finds it odd that Stephanie is still asleep at 11 o'clock in the morning, so she snoops into Stephanie's room and flicks on the lights!

"Time to get up sleepy-head!" Kimmy shouts, "Stephanie, I know you're awake!"

Kimmy grins and runs over to Stephanie's bed and flicks over the covers…to find a pile of pillows and soccer/tennis balls. Kimmy then runs over to the phone to call…Steve! She calls Steve to tell him to meet her at the house.

**(About 15 minutes later)**

Kimmy throws a piece of peppermint candy into her mouth when Steve rushes in the front door, to find Kimmy now sitting on the couch.

"Oh my gosh! You found DJ! Where is DJ?" Steve shouts.

"Calm down!" Kimmy snaps, "Sit down, I didn't find DJ! We lost Stephanie!"

"What?" Steve says disappointed.

"Here, have some coffee." Kimmy hands over the cup of coffee, "Odds are, Stephanie is now with DJ, and if DJ is safe, then that means, Stephanie is safe…right?"

"Right." Steve says as he sips some coffee.

Steve spits out the coffee, Kimmy tries to avoid it by putting a pillow over her face.

"What the heck is this?" Steve asks.

"Coffee…I think?" Kimmy says.

Kimmy reaches over and picks up the empty coffee can, she examines it closely.

"Oops, my bad Steve!" Kimmy grins, "This coffee is 3 months out of date!"

"Yeah." Steve says, "What is Mr. Tanner doing this morning? I passed by him on my way over here…I think he was actually driving the speed limit today!"

"Wow!" Kimmy says.

Steve gets up, walks over to the mantle, Kimmy quickly gets up and follows him over. Steve pulls out a picture of DJ, he admires that picture for a moment before he turns to Kimmy.

"What do we do now?" Steve asks.

"I don't know." Kimmy says as she walks over to peer out the front window.

_*End Chapter 8._


	9. Emotionally Drained

**ON THE CHASE**

"Emotionally Drained"

Right now at the moment, Kimmy and Steve are just simply sitting around. Feeling hopeless and acting quiet and speechless, they both sip on their cans of coke.

"What else can go wrong?" Kimmy questions, "I mean, so far I feel like I've done anything and everything I could do to find DJ."

Kimmy gets up and starts pacing around the Tanner living room. Steve is still speechless and has no look on his face.

"This makes no sense!" Kimmy starts to say, "DJ is missing, yet she doesn't seem to care, or at least try to get back in contact with at least one of us!" Kimmy stops and turns to Steve, "And where the heck did Stephanie go?"

"I agree with you totally!" Steve starts to say, "Something's not quite right here. But we don't exactly know what."

"Exactly!" Kimmy agrees.

As soon as Kimmy sits down, there's a knock on the front door. Carefully, Kimmy strolls over to open the door and opens it to find…

"Oh my god!" Kimmy gasps.

It's Stephanie at the door. She's somewhat scratched up, and really dirty.

"Whoa…what…what the heck happened to you?" Kimmy asks Stephanie.

"Well, I kinda snuck away down the street to the garbage dumpster, just to see if there was anything worth looking for." Stephanie smiles.

"Steph, it's been 3 days, the trash was just taken up yesterday!" Kimmy throws her hands in the air.

"It was?" Stephanie asks surprised.

"Yeah, you we're practically standing out on the porch when the truck came by to collect it!" Kimmy says.

"Oh…yeah…how funny? That's right!" Stephanie smiles.

"So, did you at least find anything interesting?" Kimmy giggles.

"Nope…nothing at all, just a bunch of trash bags, and a pair of black, chewed-up dice!" Stephanie grins.

"When are you becoming serious?" Kimmy starts to shout as her face turns red, "Look, DJ is missing, we know nothing, and all you can do is stand around and make jokes!"

Steve finally enters the living room, unaware of the minor shouting that Kimmy just did.

"You better stop and listen too!" Stephanie points to Steve.

"To what?" Steve stops and asks.

"I really don't know this for sure…but I have a feeling." Stephanie sighs.

"What kind of feeling?" Steve asks questionably.

"Kimmy said that a guy kidnapped DJ…right?" Stephanie asks smartly.

"Yeah, his name is Ryan…yeah Ryan!" Kimmy says and then goes back to filing her nails.

"See, what are the chances of DJ falling in love with this Ryan?" Stephanie asks.

"That's funny!" Steve says and smiles.

"Yeah, I don't think that would ever happen!" Kimmy laughs.

"I don't know you guys, you would think in any other circumstance that DJ would be trying harder to get away." Stephanie shrugs her shoulders.

"It's kind of hard to break away from someone who is tied up and handcuffed!" Steve says to the ladies.

"But we simply don't know if that's the case!" Kimmy says.

"Come on guys! We all know that DJ would never cheat on anyone…especially me!" Steve says.

"We know Steve!" Stephanie says, "I just threw that possibility out there."

"Fine, whatever the case, we need to find her." Kimmy says.

"But what do we do?" Steve asks.

"That's what we need to figure out, we have some time to think…I think." Kimmy smiles.

"I think we should get some cookies, go up to my room and start talking about a plan, because we have to act soon, before any of the adults start to question about where DJ really is." Stephanie says.

"Good idea Barbie!" Kimmy jokes.

"Thanks" Stephanie smiles, "Okay, you both can go straight up to my room, while I go to get the cookies."

"Okay, thanks!" Steve smiles.

"Wait one minute!" Kimmy turns, "Those cookies better be fat free!"

"Don't worry Kimmy, I don't think they'll make you look bigger and dumber than you already are!" Stephanie grins.

"That true" Kimmy grins and runs upstairs while Stephanie sprints in the kitchen to grab some cookies.

*_End Chapter 9_


	10. Lost Innocence

**ON THE CHASE**

"Lost Innocence"

It's now late at night; DJ and Ryan are playing pool in the game room of his mansion. DJ has just won her 3rd game in a row by knocking the blue 2 ball into the side pocket.

"You play one hot game you hot shot!" Ryan snuggles up to DJ.

"Ahh, I know!" DJ smiles.

"You're so lucky to have me!" Ryan says as he wraps his arms around DJ's waist.

DJ is starting to feel uncomfortable; her heart rate is increasing as Ryan keeps coming onto her.

"No! Get off of me!" DJ says as she breaks loose of his grasp. "You know I don't want this!"

"Well, I do, and I'll do whatever I have to keep you!" Ryan starts running after DJ.

"No! Stop chasing me!" DJ screams.

They both are running through his house, the 2nd floor, through Ryan's indoor movie theater, and by Ryan's indoor pool. DJ manages to stay 2 steps ahead of Ryan.

"Why are you chasing me? What's wrong with you?" DJ shouts.

Ryan just doesn't say anything; he keeps running after DJ with rage in his eyes. They are moving so fast and so violently. Pictures are being thrown off the walls and items are falling off of tables. DJ runs back into the basement as the front door is jammed. However, Ryan makes a desperate jump and knocks DJ onto the ground.

"Now, what are you going to do DJ?" Ryan says.

"Get off of me you bastard!" DJ screams.

They tumble over each other for the next few minutes. DJ struggling to get up and Ryan desperately trying to hold onto DJ. DJ breaks free of Ryan's hold and manages to make it back up to the top of the staircase until Ryan grabs onto her again. DJ is locked into his hold until she gets a sudden jump of energy, this causes her to jolt throwing Ryan down the stairs. DJ runs back down the stairs and takes a pulse and is confident that Ryan is still alive. So she then decides to take him and tie him up of one of the chairs in the dining room.

* * *

Steve, Kimmy and Stephanie have switched automobiles and are now searching for DJ in Steve's blue Ford Mustang.

"I'm starting to wonder why we are doing this?" Steve asks.

"Because, DJ is missing you twit!" Kimmy says honestly.

"I know that!" Steve looks at Kimmy blankly. "I'm just saying, we have no way to know where she is."

"I have this road map!" Kimmy smiles.

"You're such a pinhead." Stephanie scoffs.

"Hey! We have to know how to get wherever DJ is!" Kimmy answers.

"Oh, we're going to have to stop for gas soon." Steve says as he stares at his gauges.

"Uh…that could be a problem!" Kimmy says.

"Oh come on, what now?" Stephanie sighs.

"I left my wallet back in my van, so unless you two have the money to pay for it…" Kimmy says.

"Man! This is great!" Stephanie says sarcastically, "We're 2 hours outside of San Francisco with no money!"

"Oh…shut up blondie!" Kimmy says to Stephanie.

"How about you both shut up?" Steve starts to say, "I have a rich half brother that lives in this area. His name is Ryan and I'm sure he'll be happy to give me some money."

"Wait…Steve, you have a half brother?" Stephanie questions.

"It's a long story" Steve says, "His father and I don't get along and I have never liked the way Ryan uses his money to try to land women."

"That's a side I would like to see of you!" Kimmy laughs.

Steve just shakes his head as they approach Ryan's house.

(END CHAPTER 10.)


	11. The Confrontation

**ON THE CHASE**

"The Confrontation"

"This is it." Steve says calmly has he parks the car in Ryan's driveway.

"Not bad." Kimmy smiles.

"Is anyone there?" Stephanie starts to ask, "I don't see any lights on."

"Duh! Pea-brain, Ryan is probably sleeping like any normal person would be at four in the morning." Kimmy scoffs.

"Like I didn't know that." Stephanie answers.

Steve grabs several loose keys out of his pocket as they approach the front door of Ryan's mansion.

"Well, well well…what do we have to say for ourselves?" DJ asks the semi-conscious Ryan.

"What?" Ryan softly speaks out.

"Oh…" DJ smirks, "You don't remember trying to hit on me? And then how you chased me around here after I said no to your advances?"

"All I know is that I have a headache," Ryan says, "Plus, all I know is that I would never try to force you into sex, I love you, but I want to honor you as well."

"You are crazy!" DJ says in shock.

"No…look at me…" Ryan waits for DJ to look at his face, "I'm just in love with you…don't you get that?"

"Unbelievable! You chase after me around here in rage, but yet you say you love me?" DJ asks.

"Yes." Ryan starts to explain, "I honestly don't remember chasing you or hitting you…and if I did do that I'm sorry…can you get me some Excedrin for this headache?"

"I don't buy any of your words for a second." DJ said seriously, "But I can give you some pills…where do you keep them?"

"Upstairs in my main bathroom." Ryan says.

"Okay…I'll be back" DJ looks concerned as she heads upstairs.

"Are you sure you even have a key?" Kimmy giggles at Steve, "I've seen you try each key at least twice."

"Maybe you're just blind at night, Gibbler." Stephanie remarks.

"No…I don't think that's it." Kimmy smiles, "All I do know is that you're just as much of a pain at night as during daylight."

"For once I'll take that as a compliment." Stephanie agrees.

"Your welcome" Kimmy smiles.

"I don't think this key is going to work…" Steve says

"You have finally figured that out? Gosh." Kimmy begins to say, "I hope your half-brother is at least twice as smart as you are.

"Thanks for getting the pills." Ryan says to DJ.

"I also brought you this ice pack; I'll hold it to your head." DJ said.

DJ leans over to Ryan to hold the ice pack. However, their faces slowly come together and they start kissing again.

"Thank god I always carry this rope with me!" Kimmy says proudly. "Okay, Steve, once I throw this rope up onto that 2nd floor balcony, you will climb up it and from there you will run back down here and open this front door for me and Steph. Got it?"

"Why do I have to climb it?" Steve pouts.

"Because, you're the man you silly baboon." Kimmy giggles.

"Well…alright." Steve agrees.

With her good arm, Kimmy is able to get the rope up and wrapped around the railing of the 2nd floor balcony. With a boost from Stephanie, Steve slowly makes his way up the rope and finally makes it safely onto the balcony. From there Steve unties the rope and drops it back to Kimmy so she can put that back in the car.

Ryan and DJ are still kissing, as a matter of fact, during the romantic moment, DJ had untied Ryan from the chair and both of them had already kicked their shoes off.

"Something tells me that I shouldn't be doing this…I mean, I have a boyfriend." DJ contemplates.

"Think about it this way," Ryan begins to say, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him?"

"Yeah…I guess you're right." DJ smiles at Ryan. "I mean, you're the 1st guy I've fallen in love with you is really intelligent…extra funny and not to mention rich."

"And you are the 1st girl I've ever fallen in love with from the bottom of my heart." Ryan says soulfully as he and DJ stare at one another.

"Aww…I'm really going to cry!" DJ says sheepishly.

DJ and Ryan locked themselves together again as they share another kiss. This time they fall over and roll onto the floor.

"DJ?" Steve says shocked.

"Oh my gosh, Steve! I'm so happy to see you!" DJ says as she runs over to Steve.

"Wait…" Steve begins to ask, "Were you just kissing my half-brother?"

"It wasn't what it looks like!" DJ tries to explain.

"Well, then explain it to me." Steve says with a disappointed look on his face.

"You see…I hurt Ryan." DJ begins to explain, "So I was umm…comforting him."

"Answer this, did he kidnap you?" Steve points to Ryan.

"Yeah" DJ blurts out, "But he never hurt me!"

"That's a fact." Ryan says dazed.

"You prick!" Steve goes over and grabs Ryan by the front collar of his shirt, "Why did you take her?"

"Because I saw her earlier in the day…she was so pretty and I could tell she was an understanding person." Ryan says, "So, later that night when I saw her walking alone, I decided to take her and go have a good time."

"Without telling anyone?" Steve looks.

"Yeah…trust me man, if I knew she was your girlfriend, I would have never taken her!" Ryan pleads.

"Like I can be sure of that." Steve scoffs, "C'mon DJ, I need to get you away from this creep now."

DJ turns and looks at Ryan still lying over on the floor. And then she turns back to Steve.

"I'm not going." DJ says willfully.

"What?" Both Ryan and Steve said at the same moment.

"You really do love me?" Ryan asks DJ.

"Oh gosh…I'm not really sure." DJ answers.

DJ is in an uncomfortable situation now. Ryan got up and his now standing to her right, Steve on her left. She is so confused, she knows for a fact she loves Steve, but at the same time, she isn't willing to run away from the new feelings she has for Ryan. DJ knows choosing Ryan would not be right. But right now she just doesn't know who she wants. Steve is funny, caring, somewhat sensitive and known. Ryan is rich, charismatic, looks good in suits and has a true desire of DJ…she is trying to weigh all of this in her mind as fast as she can.

(End Story.)


End file.
